User talk:Superbike10
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superbike10 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 16:30, September 29, 2010 Hello!JackoLn 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn Hey Superbike10- list of badges Hey Superbike10 can you help me find a full list of badges, not the few badges that you can earn shown on your channel, a full list of badges. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter﻿ Thanks for teaching me how to do rollback Thanks for teaching me how to do rollback. Sincerely, TheBen10Mazter ﻿ Thank you so much Superbike10! Hey Superbike10, i just wanted to thank you for making me a rollback! Thank you so much!﻿ Hey Superbike10! Can you help me with something? Please speak to me with further notice at my channel=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheBen10Mazter Thank you, TheBen10Mazter Alias Hello, sorry for reverting your earlier edit to Colonel Rozum; an alias is a pseudonym, i.e. a name that is not one's actual name, and "Colonel Rozum" is definitely not an alias. Maiorem 16:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Why did you undo my Edit on "Omnitrix"? User:Jordan Eddy Template:Planet I think the template is good! The problem, however, is that I don't think we have pictures of most of the planets. | Maiorem 03:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bad Image thanks for the head ups ,i deleted it and permanently blocked the uploader.--Linkdarkside 18:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merchandise portal hey thanks for the help on the page.Your actually the only one whos helping. Admin ? Are you an admin in this wiki by any chance ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) admin rights traffic have increased to this wiki and we kind of need new admins ,would you like to become a admin?--Linkdarkside 17:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i gave you rollback and admin rights.--Linkdarkside 12:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image you want to use it as the wikilogo or is just a example.--Linkdarkside 22:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you do it? Hey why did you delete the page Arano i really wanted to show that page to my friends they love new aliens. Signed "A Wkia Contributor"! HELP ME HELLO I AM A FAN OF BEN 10 SPEAK SPANISH AND WANTED TO KNOW WHO IS THE CREATOR OF THIS WIKI IS URGENT TO TALK WITH thing you need is, I would appreciate HELP ME Redundant categories These categories are redundant if they go together, like: "Male/Female heroes" along with "Heroes", "Male/Female Characters" along with "Characters", "Male/Female heroes" along with "Male/Female characters" etc. It is redundant to have both, as one clearly implies the other Blaziken rjcf 01:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimatrixne Hi Are You The One Who Removes My Picture In The Ultimatrix Page Feedback yeah ,i like it better.--Linkdarkside 16:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ben and Julie's relationship I wonder if Dwayne McDuffie has stated for sure that Ben and Julie will break up? Aang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Went BrownAang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) list of spells editing i'm sorry for violating the rules for editing a template. i have just saw thre rules after the edting it. i think there are some errors in the entry of the spells, so i had to change it. i've analyzed the incantations from the series, and i'm sure about these things. i have also searched for latin words that seem to be the nearest and the most accurate word for the magic spells. please give me permission on editing. background Revert the background to the way it was.It was better then123host 09:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New logo ur doing a good job in improoving the logo but change the The font of 'Planet' To badaboom font.Or this photo i found from ben10 espanol will do.123host 04:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Me Where i watch Ben 10 ultimate alien episode Eye of the Beholder? please..... Hurut 05:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) humongousaur can you change humungousaur to humongousaurApollo 05 2002 05:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The name of the alien is spelled "Humungousaur". No need to change it, just that people know its name. (I know I'm not Superbike10 but it's true). Blaziken rjcf 12:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) powers can you please write the powers in the info box like what powers did you wrote on the template Apollo 05 2002 06:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission give me permission to edit homepage on march 1st?okay?123host 10:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello superbike10. I have a question. When i changed an alien's main picture, the picture appears with the words images and 200px. What can I do about it?JancePaquibo 00:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How can i make a picture transparent JancePaquibo 00:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hey superbike10 i got a plot for the big story On the planet Galvan Mark II, Albedo attacks Azmuth and steals an unknown device to bring Ghostfreak back to life in order to destroy Ben once and for all by using his own worst fears against him. Jimmy Jones finds a mysterious alien plant and ask's Ben to help him find out what it is when it suddenly disappear's. Hello!Im jiggy santosJiggy Santos 03:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How to edit How to edit "The Big Story"? I can't edit this page. Please, help me!! Hurut 05:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Big Story Hi umm why cant members edit the big storyBrandon 10 18:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New Pictures Thanks! Can you tell me how to post pictures from episodes like in eye of the beholder and vicktor the spoils Examples: Brandon 10 19:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Agreggor.png Alan magician.png Benlie.jpg 2193-2-ben-10-battle-ready.jpg Ben10battleready3.jpg super100 If you have any special compotitions for like best editor or something like that i would nomonate super100 i've seen his wiki activity and its alotSnoopdawoop101 10:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P Mcduffie I did not know Mr Mcduffie but he surely will be missed by every Ben 10 fan who knew him or notSnoopdawoop101 10:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) edits I just accidentally made a badge but it's hard to keep track, can you block me fom badges? Blockage never mindBBE 09:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted bureaucrat rights i have given you the bureaucrat rights that mean you can now promote other users for admin ,but make sure not to give them bureaucrat rights unless they become really trust worthy as only Wikia Staff members can demote a bureaucrat.--Linkdarkside 18:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Logo in the Main Page Hello Superbike, you remember me, for sure. Visiting the cover I saw that is the logo of my Spanish Wiki. Could you put that comes from the Ben 10 Spanish Wiki? Because we had a hard time and receive no credit. --Benfutbol10 - Hablame 18:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much. It wasn't necessary to put it on the cover, said in describing the image. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 21:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Superbike I have a couple of questions *Are you like an admin? *Who else is an admin? Linkdarkside? How Do You Do This. I've noticed that some of the images for the aliens were changed so that thier backgrounds match the background of the alien's template. How do you do that? Example here. I remember Ult Echo Echo's background was white but now it's the same template blue. Do You Agree? Do You think that editing major pages like the main characters or aliens on this wiki should be allowed for registered users only? I think so because some spammers tend to put false info as a prank or to just annoy other users. Ben2themax 01:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) hey,dude why did u delete my 'Ben's Love Interested' page? Why did u delete? Hey, dude, why did u delete my 'Ben's Love Interested' page? Thanks for catergorizing my "Galvan Teacher" page. STOP DELETING WHAT I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ﻿STOP DELETING THE PAGES I MAKE LIKE "POSSIBLE ULTIMATE FORMS" AND DELETING MY EDITS ON THE "HUMAN" PAGE. YOU MANIAC. FROM AN EXTREMLY ANGRY Eagleman777 Episode Engraver How Do You Know All ... of the Episodes in Ultimate Alien. Tell me please!!!Brandon 10 00:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret of Chromastone. I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I accidentaly messed up the page for "The Secret of Chromastone". I was trying to add pictures, and when I published it a lot of random numbers and letters were stuck into it. I've been trying to edit them out, but it's not working. I'm really sorry about this, is there any backup copy for the page, that could be used? TheRealBenvictor97 20:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC)TheRealBenvictor97TheRealBenvictor97 20:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! The message said to go here if i need help, so here I am. I'm new at this, so i dont know how to edit alias, occupations and the other things in that box bellow. When i go edit, it doesn't show that. Also, what do I need to take my own pictures ? I just edited Old George's page it was easy , if you have time please check it and tell me how I did. I'm not American but this is my fifth year studying English and I know it really well. sorry, I forgot my name and the other information : Andromeda 29, 20:30, 1 April, 2011 ( i can't a link to my profile either) HELLO How to add pics on our user page Wordmark Did you make that wordmark yourself, or with assistance? Well, I was wondering if you could make a similar wordmark for Fan Fiction. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 13:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Wordmark Great! I'll take that as a yes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 19:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiiman777 and Zaxopify Wiiman777 started screwing with articles, Zaxopify renamed his (Wiiman777's) userpage and I don't think they'll be over any time soon Blaziken rjcf 19:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Burhant66 Burhant66 keeps adding stupid/random categories to pages Blaziken rjcf 13:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound stupid but... What exactly does rollback allow me to do? :P Blaziken rjcf 14:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, there's a description of it if you hover the mouse over the button. Thanks for giving me rollback rights, though Blaziken rjcf 14:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Unable to fix vandalism by Wiiman777 He moved the Myaxx page and renamed it "Big Fat Nerd". At first I was unable to move it since he also created a "Myaxx" page in a bad attempt to make people unable to fix it. However, after renaming said page and attempting to rename Big Fat Nerd, it always gives me an error saying this: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." I have made several attempts to move the page but I am unable to. I don't know what's wrong, since the fake Myaxx page was renamed Myaxx 2. Blaziken rjcf 06:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) lenopow I am trying to keep up with the edits but ultimatejacob needs week ban or something he deleted the ben 10,000 (ultimate alien) gallery. Lucky i had it copyied. He deleted multiple things people have said and replaced it with stupid comments can you please do something about him? backup (FROM LENOPOW) I started this wiki so come on over so we can get our important pages backed up. Because on all the vandalism http://ben10backup.wikia.com/wiki/Ben10backup_Wiki hi hi Gallery Troubles Hi superbike i can't access galleries on my page or any other. Picture Mode works fine. When i use it i acess the selection and then when i selcet it it goes blank. Can you help me. Thanks Brandon 10 12:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Gallery Troubles Ok maybe its my computer well thanks anyway and dont forget Ben10K returns Brandon 10 20:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) little help here? Hey, just wanted to give you a quick heads up- a wiki contributor keeps deleting text of pages and re-writing them. He keeps saying something about "revenge." What do we do? make a new content Hey Superbike,i want to ask you.The question is: * How to make a new content in pages. please answer! By Brianultimatedragon. how to clean up Hey Superbike,i have 1 question.The question is: * How to clean up pages(delete) please answer!By Brianultimatedragon and one again,Jetray and XLR8,who is the fastest? Hi I'm Dr Victor10 and I am going to have a blast on here. Shreyavasu21 Shreyavasu21 keeps adding BS categories to pages (they're just random letters) and making BS comments on blogs Blaziken rjcf 07:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know to do that. unknow/new alien i have been wondering about that new alien he looks like to be the ultimate form of XLR8 but he doesn't have those four gray spikes on the omnitrix/ultimatrix symbol. But still he could be because we haven't heard his name yet. From: hazardys early member XLR8 08:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) save new pages. hi how do you save new pages that you create because i re-created cosmic storms but now it is gone please answer. from: hazardys. fastest alien when i was writing my latest message toyou i found some people here wants to know how the fastest alien is i think i know that(its not jetray or xlr8) its ultimate echo echo i found it when i was fooling around with the internet and trying to find an very specific picture. please tell everyone how you might stumble upon thanks. New Alien Speices hello im here to sorta help with the new alien part iv re watched the scene like most i bet dozens of times but what cought me was Magister Hulka says the name of his speices i could be off on the spelling of it but it sounded like larvaedipderloid he is saying it why yelling at ben right after the save recheck it if you wish but i think this finaly puts a end to the new aline once and for all hi my name is awsomedude12 thxx:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually that is the name of space maggots, not the name of the New Aliens species Redirect help Hello, I was fixing all of the double redirects and was wondering if you could move this talk page to correspond with the main article. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 01:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yyuu Yyuu keeps insulting me and swearing on my talk page. I don't mind the swearing but the insulting is kinda annoying Blaziken rjcf 10:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Add a category please I would like u to add a category minor villains ~~saswato sen~~ A Little Bit About Me, and my edit to the Ultimate Rath Page I am a fan of the show but I focus my edits on mainly two other wikis, and I made the change to the Ultimate Rath page because I specifically remember that Rath changed into a different alien, I can't remember which one, but I know that Ultimate Rath did NOT make an appearence. hello edit Please come to the beyblade wikia and I am here to advice that the doors are always open for new users in beyblade wikia. hi Weird categories I just wanted to tell you that a has been adding weird categories to articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You are cool Hey super bike, I'm new and just wanted to say your cool! need your help--BlazeCannon15 02:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) can you check my blog, I need you help how to get it to other users attention--BlazeCannon15 02:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude how come you locked the new alien page people could find out more info or wanna edit the paage it's unfair possible rath hi i just made a ultimate rath on rath page i bet you will delete it so please dont Moving the New Alien page You kinda forgot about moving the talk page. I can't move it myself (I assume it's because of the redirect thingy). Blaziken rjcf 10:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Your right i suppose your right on that So what if there already is a similar page thre is no page abaut the Keystone wildmutt picture just curious,why did you take down the wildmutt four arms mix, pic that i put up today. its not fan fiction its from an online game called DNA lab. if its against the rules i'm just wondering why actually that is a good idea. thank you. but for this game there are codes to be entered. can i put those "secret" codes up on this site, or is that like confidential information? Hey Superbike10, How long do you spend on the Ben 10 Wiki a day? I'm asking this because you have made a heck of a lot of edits! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REPLY! Ultimatealienfreak6767 color pages hey whats up. i'm assuming you are an admin, if i'm wrong sorry. but recently this jekogan character has been making categories for colors of aliens. i added a bunch of aliens to those categories, only it was before jekogan started making these pages. the categories i added to aliens were deleted, and his dont seem to be getting deleted. stop me if they are being deleted, but i'm wondering why mine got deleted and his didnt (ps.) i dont know if jekogan is an admin or not i have not looked into it. if he is an admin and the stance of this wiki has changed on these pages please let me know. thank you for your time (PPS) thank you for making the gallery of Ben 10 DNA Lab into a slideshow. i didnt do it because it took too long and i didnt have the time. so thank you. by the way the pictures you added are already in there just with a different background. just to let you know in case you didnt notice, but it doesnt matter unless you think its overkill to have basically two copies of one picture, but thats just my opinion Busscherj 00:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) TheBen10Mazter Excuse me, Superbike. TheBen10Mazter is adding categories to pages and creating new categories that make no sense. When I had asked him to stop he deleted my message to him. It's filling up my recent activities so I was hoping you could get him to stop or temporarily ban him just so he knows to stop. Thanks --Evolved To'kustar 01:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam is the word, sorry, it completely slipped my mind. TheBen10Mazter is spamming to try and get edits because he wants to become an admin and as you can see, he posted on your talk page about his edits. --Evolved To'kustar 02:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have the same complaint. I was surprised when you gave him rollback rights. Blaziken rjcf 07:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I know, right! The reason he is doingit is because he wants to become an admin and was spamming so hen had extra edits. Check the admin nominations he nominated himself and everyone was against. --Evolved To'kustar 07:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) guys im sorry ill stop. TheBen10Mazter Seriously, can't you ban him/her? He said he'd stop and he keeps doing it. Blaziken rjcf 20:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Upload Honestly, I have no idea how to upload pictures, since I didn't see it as a vital function. However, I have it uploaded onto Photobucket. And here's the link. Blaziken rjcf 07:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Note: This was just one of the times. He/She says that his/her cousin uses his/her account sometimes and claims this won't happen again. Blaziken rjcf 07:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) New person Hey, What's up? I'm new to this website and I wanna know more about this and you. and I also wanting to know how to earn badges. Already earned 4. Honeybuun1018 13:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Aadityaforeveraliens Hi Superbike10, sorry to bother you again but Aadityaforeveraliens is putting fan art onto the Dr/King Vicktor page and the Kolar page. I have left him a message about it and removed the pictures but he readded them. --Evolved To'kustar 09:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can we talk? I have to leave to my dad's in about 10 hours, so i was wondering, can we talk before my 10 hours is up? Honeybuun1018 12:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Can you unlock the Ultimate Wildmutt page? Hey Superbike10, can you unlock the Ultimate Wildmutt page since the episode, prisoner 775 has just passed and we know confirmed information about Ultimate Wildmutt? Thanks, TheBen10Mazter Overkill Could you please delete the Overkill page, I have added it to the category Candidates for Deletion, I'm not sure if that's what I am suppose to do. Everyone keeps saying that Overkill is Prisoner 775 and that he is ChamAlien though Overkill was just a joke, they also keep adding Overkill to the Prisoner 775 is missing episode page. --Evolved To'kustar 03:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) why, in your right mind, would you declare a page outlining the good part of the series of shows, that being the list of omnitrix and ultimatrix aliens, that is why smaller children watch the show, because those aliens are cool, so, in what way, is the aforemontioned article "unneeded" The page is unneeded as there is no such thing as "Overkill" if the page was made to say that it was a pun then I would not have a problem with it but the page is made saying that ChamAlien's real name is Overkill - which it is not. I'm not asking for the proper page to be deleted, only the Overkill page which is not true. Also please use your signature. --Evolved To'kustar 05:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dr Victor10 Sorry to bother you again, Superbike, but Dr Victor10 is making nonsense pages that are fan fiction and it is spamming the recent activities. --Evolved To'kustar 05:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dr Victor10 Sorry to bother you again, Superbike, but Dr Victor10 is making nonsense pages that are fan fiction and it is spamming the recent activities. --Evolved To'kustar 05:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) quit don't think that i had quited. Hey Superbike! Nice job earning curator- 2000 pictures, congratz, your the only person who won it Nice Job! TheBen10Mazter Biotsovortian to Biosovortian I attempted to move it because of a typo but messed it up, since I forgot to remove the "t". However, I am unable to fix it. Note: Only reported it now because I had forgotten about it. Blaziken rjcf 20:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category suggestion Since we have "Candidates for deletion" and whether pages should be deleted is decided by admins, I suggest we create a "Candidates for locking" or something for pages with high vandalism (such as fanart, fanfiction, baseless speculation etc etc). Blaziken rjcf 20:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What's the matter with you I had put the picture of Ultimate Wildmutt in Ultimate Forms two weaks ago Website http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Forms But you had deleted that Now by seeing the picture of Ultimate Wildmutt I realised that my picture was right So why you have deleted that What's the matter wigh you If you are Admin I don't care You are created admin by Linkdarkside or Linkdarkside What do you think of yourself if you do it again then you will see Understand Basalt 06:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Basalt No, thanks, do not need assistance.Pawel123 07:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) help somebody uploaded a inappropriate pic of Gwen--BlazeCannon15 18:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture Someone uploaded a picture of Gwen the looked naked. I looked through the recent uploads and stopped upon seeing the bit of it that showed in the square. Please do something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry Superbike10 i warned the person not to do it again or i would get you or linkdarkside to talk to them. By the way his name is CoolJamesWiki TheBen10Mazter Stubid.jackson.k.lau Stubid.jackson.k.lau is continuously changing ChamAlien's name to Overkill. I have explained to him why it is just a joke and that it is confirmed to be ChamAlien, he then again changed it to OverKill. Could you please leave a message on his talk page or temporarily ban him so he will learn to stop. Evolved To'kustar 10:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for doing that. I hope the previous bad experiences (like my block from another admin) doesn't leave too bad an impression. I'm not a bad user, and I'll report any vandalism when I see it. (Also, could you make the fan fiction wordmark?) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 14:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC)